fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
WAAQ
WAAQ is a WB affiliate that serves the Mobile, AL/Pensacola, FL market. It broadcasts on Channel 7. Syndicated programming on WAAQ includes Family Matters, Fear The Walking Dead, The Simpsons, Two and a Half Men, M*A*S*H, and ''The Big Bang Theory ''among others. Programming Schedule Newscast Titles * News 7 (1972-1977) * Channel 7 News (1977-1998) * WBTV 7 News (1998-2017) * WB 7 News (2017-present) Branding History * TV-7 (1972-1977) * Channel 7 (1977-1998) * WBTV 7 (1998-2017) * WB 7 (2017-present) Station Slogans * Channel 7 is Your New WBTV Station. (1977) * Watch Us Every Day on Channel 7. (1977-1978) * We Keep You in Touch with Us. We're Channel 7. (1978-1979) * You'll Find Your Friends on Channel 7. (1979-1980) * Channel 7. Television for 1980. (1980) * Channel 7: It's A Great Place To Be. (1980-1981) * We Stand Out to Channel 7. (1981-1982) * Standing Out Together, You and Channel 7. (1982-1983) * This is OUR TV. Channel 7. (1983-1984) * It's All Right Here on Channel 7. (1984-1985) * Channel 7. The Best of Everything. (1985-1986) * The Best is Yet to Come on Channel 7. (1986-1987) * Channel 7: 15 Years of Fun, Laughter, News, and More. (1987) * Channel 7: Home of the Very Best. (1987-1988) * Your Place for the Greatest, Your Channel 7. (1988-1989) * Channel 7. We're the Best in TV. (1989-1990) * TV's Greatest Shows Are on Channel 7. (1990-1991) * Turn to Us for the Greatest. We're Channel 7. (1991-1992) * Channel 7. Television Means Fun. (1992-1993) * We're the Biggest Place for You, Channel 7. (1993-1994) * The Biggest and Best. We're Channel 7. (1994-1995) * The One and Only Channel 7. (1995-1996) * The Coolest Place on TV is Channel 7. (1996-1997) * Channel 7: Keepin' In Cool for 25 Years. (1997) * Channel 7: Cool 4 U and Cool 4 Me. (1997-1998) * Everything is Cool on WBTV 7. (1998-1999) * WBTV 7: Tune In and Turn On. (1999-2000) * WBTV 7: We're the Originals. (2000-2001) * Mobile/Pensacola: WBTV 7's Homeland (2001, used immediately after 9/11 attacks) * Connect Yourself to WBTV 7. (2001-2002) * Your Number 1 Favorite is WBTV 7. (2002-2003) * We're WBTV 7 and we see each other here. (2003-2004) * See yourself in a new world on WBTV 7. (2004-2005) * Stay with us. We're WBTV 7. (2005-2006) * Catch us on WBTV 7. Catch us now! (2006-2007) * 35 Years and Still Feelin' the Beat (2007) * Feel the Beat. WBTV 7. (2007-2008) * WBTV 7: Connected 2 U. (2008-2009) * WBTV 7: Your Connected Network. (2009-2010) * Sign On to WBTV 7. (2010-2011) * WBTV 7: TV's Tropical Paradise. (2011-2012) * Mobile and Pensacola are Jumping Forward to WBTV 7. (2012-2013) * WBTV 7: Always On. (2013-2014) * WBTV 7: Make Yourself Heard. (2014-2015) * WBTV 7: Only the Best for You! (2015-2016) * WBTV 7: It's Always A Better Place. (2016-2017) * WB 7: We Belong Together. (2017-present) Category:WB affiliates Category:Channel 7 Category:Mobile, AL Category:Pensacola, FL Category:Alabama Category:Florida Category:Former independent stations Category:Former Warner Bros. Television Network affiliates Category:RainbowDash72 Category:WB affiliates Owned by RainbowDash72 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1972